Batteries Not Included
by Eddie and Alex
Summary: Namine always wandered what was next to come. Did she ever suspect what ended up happening. Nobodies never do. So is that why they're back? Read and find out.
1. Reborn

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the idea.

Note: Spoilers for 358/2 days. If you don't want that, then I would suggest you don't read this.

A/N: Sorry if this is a little confusing, but this only the prolog. I'm taking little bits from cutscenes in the game. And if it's out of order, or the dialog is wrong, I'm sorry!

* * *

Namine looked around her tiny white room. She was forced to stay in here and fix Sora's memories. Looking down at her half finished picture, she sighed. _I'll never finish fixing him... Even with Roxas captured... There's no way..._

She heard a dark corridor open behind her chair. Riku in the form of Ansem waltzed in, and took his usually seat across from the young witch. "How much longer?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Longer than you wished for... I'm sorry," she apologized. She looked meekly at him then back to her drawing of Roxas, Axel, and Xion. She was the only one to remember the poor puppet. The petite blonde felt sad for what happened to her, being killed by her best friend, Roxas.

"I would say take as long as you need, but Organization XIII has come to collect Roxas. They sent Axel, the closest to Roxas. Please hurry, Namine," he simply stated. He stood up and summoned a dark corridor.

_I should go see him. Maybe that will help the process!_

_

* * *

_

_What was the stop time code again? _Namine asked herself as she stood on the roof of one of the tall buildings. _Oh, right! H.O.P.! _

"Hop," she spoke softly. The small girl jumped off the rook and floated down. She landed on the bottom of a hill. She slowly sauntered up. "Hello, Roxas," Namine spoke with a smile.

"Hi..." the blonde male looked confused. He had no clue who this girl was, or why time was stopped. "And you are?" he started to ask, but was stopped when the girl put her hand up in front of him.

"I wanted to meet you, at least once," she said with a voice almost filled with joy.

"Me?" Roxas was nothing special, so he thought.

"Yes, you," Namine nodded as she said this. She walked away, hoping that the process of bring back Sora had picked up pace.

_What was the restore time code? Oh I remember. _"Poe."

* * *

_I hope he's alright..._ the young witch sighed. She had just watched Roxas almost killed by Dusks only because he didn't know he could use the keyblade. _Did we really have to wipe that part of his memory? It would keep him safer! _She summoned a dark corridor. When she got back to her room, she sat down and went back to drawing.

* * *

"Do you know your true name?" Namine asked the blonde boy. She was sitting on a white block in an all white room. She thought she looked like she was floating.

"My true name?" the poor boy was so confused, he was starting to get a headache.

"That's enough, Namine!" Riku/Ansem yelled as he pushed the blonde boy through the portal. "I know you want to make fixing Sora go as fast as you can, but..." he trailed off.

She she used a portal to go back to her drawing room.

* * *

"You disappear! You'll be whole!" Namine yelled at Roxas while she was being pulled out of the room.

"Stop trying to get him to be fine with what is going to happen! Who's side are you on? Sora's or the Organizations?" Riku gave her a stern look.

She pulled her arm from him. "If I can bring back Sora without Roxas being mad, the better! If Roxas is mad at all when he goes back to Sora, your friend may go to the darkness for help, just like you did!" She knew she hit a sore spot in the silver headed male.

"You little witch!" he stormed out of the room. She went back to her room.

* * *

_I feel Kairi here! She's locked up in a cell... I need to save her. She's Sora's only hope!_

Namine used the dark corridors to get to her other. She could hear a dog barking on the other side. "This way," the blonde whispered.

"Who?" Kairi asked, confused to who the girl in the white dress was.

"Believe in yourself, C'mon, hurry!" Namine held out a hand. Kairi walked over to her, and grasped her out reached hand. Their hands started to glow.

* * *

_They're stuck here. I'll open a path for them. _Namine opened a dark corridor for the keybladers. She was see through, which meant she was just a memory and nothing more.

"Who did this?" the duck asked as he walked up to it. The witch faded from view.

* * *

Namine faded back into view.

"Thank you, Namine," Kairi said sweetly.

Sure," the blonde said with a nod. "See? We meet again, like we promised," she said to Sora.

"Huh?" the brunette boy was confused as to why the blonde girl was saying this.

"You said we'd meet again," Roxas's voice could be heard. He walked out of Sora, scarring the brunette a little. "But when we did, we might not recognize each other."

"I did, didn't I?" Namine smiles as she asks.

"But I knew you," Roxas said softly.

"Mmm... It's strange."

"I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you." Roxas said. In the background, Sora is highly confused.

"I always thought that Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness..." Namine said sadly.

"Yeah, but you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves."

"So, we can be together again!" said Namine happily.

"Right." Roxas moved to stand beside the other blonde. "Anytime Sora and Kairi are together."

"We'll be together everyday, right Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Uh... Yeah!" Sora replied shyly.

The two see through nobodies just smiled at their others. Namine sparkled back into Kairi. Sora was highly confused.

"Look sharp," Roxas stated. Sora straightened up and Roxas faded into him.

* * *

**5 years later**

The doctor came out of the delivery room. "A boy, and a girl," he smiled as he took of his protective blue mask.

The brunette rushed into the room where his wife was. "Sora, aren't they beautiful?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, they are," Sora was amazed at how they looked. He picked up the boy and looked in his sky blue eyes. "Welcome back."

"Roxas and Namine!" A little redhead ran in the room.

"Yes, Axel. They've been reborn," Riku picked up his son.

* * *

**Author time!**

Do you guys like it so far? I know, I basically just wrote down a lot of cutscenes with some added stuff. But, I promise it'll get better!

Eddie,

Over and Out


	2. Year 1

A/N: The next chapter? Already? I wish I could write this fast with other stories I have... Oh, well. Here's the next chap for all you Namine fans. (I'm one too, or else this story would not exist. Then again, nobodies don't exist, yet we love them so...)

* * *

**Year 1**

"Dear! Where's the twins?" Kairi yelled down to her husband. Her little babies weren't in their cribs. Half of the room was blue and the other half was white. Each side of the room was meant to represent the past nobodies that lived in it. Namine's side was all white because of her innocence. Her parents had put her old pictures along the walls. Roxas's had little figures the Sora had gotten at Twilight Town. There was even the little blue sphere mounted on the head of his crib.

"I took them over to Riku's earlier," the brunette said as he walked up the stairs. "He said the Axel missed his best friend too much."

"They just saw each other yesterday!" Kairi giggled.

"That's Axel for ya." He hugged his wife.

At Riku's House

"Roxy made a pooh!" Axel squealed as he ran to his silver haired father.

"Again? What has Sora been feeding him?" Riku mumbled to himself.

* * *

_-Roxas's First Words-_

"Honey! There's heartless in the twins room!" Kairi yelled in fear.

"What? Not again..." Sora sighed. 'This is the third time this month...' the brunette thought to himself.

"Kee-Bade! Kee-Bade!" little Roxas giggled as he watched his father kill the heartless.

"Did he just speak?" Sora asked his wife.

"He did! His first word!" she squealed with joy. The redhead picked up her son and twirled him around.

"Nice first word, Roxas. Seems perfect for this family, huh?" He ruffled the little blonde's hair. Namine started to cry because her brother was getting more attention than her.

* * *

_-Namine's First Words-_

"Do you think they still have the same powers they did when they were Nobodies?" Sora asked to no one in particular.

"Well, considering Axel has almost burnt down the house a couple of times, and he's only 3, I'm guessing so," Riku supplied an answer.

"Speaking of Axel, where are the twins?" Kairi asked her best friend.

"In Axel's room, why?" Riku looked confused.

"I'll be right back!" Kairi yelled as she hopped up the stairs.

"Namine! Don't do that," Axel wined. The little blonde girl was trying to eat a purple crayon.

"Crayon..." Namine said softly, almost too softly Kairi could just bairly heard her daughter speak for the first time.

* * *

A/N: Short... Too short...

I'm still sorry it's not that great, but what do 1 year olds do? I've never actually seen a 1 year old before, or long enough to know what they do. Same with year 2...

**_The author needs your help! Put your ideas for year 2 in your review!_**

Thanks, random announcer-thing?

**_Your welcome, Eddie_**

Right...

**_You own nothing!_**

Not true! I own this computer, and the idea for the story!

Eddie,

Over and Out


End file.
